Roache
Roache is a mysterious figure donning a suit of full plate mail armor at all times. Beneath his armor there is nothing but a hollow embodiment of the void itself, leaving him to be some kind of reanimated suit of armor. He speaks with a mixed English accent and uses strange slang words in his everyday speech. On occasion he has claimed to be a "cockroach" donning the armor, hiding his antennae beneath this helmet. This has been proven false to those who dared to inspect him closely. Most likely its some sort of play on his name subscribing to his dry sense of humor. He titles himself as "Roache the Loli-slayer" having much disdain for the shorter childlike creatures that inhabit and "pester" much of VRChat. History and Biography Roache is very old and slowly approaching his own ultimate demise and death of sorts, if he is alive at all is a matter of debate but what his passing might entail other than what he has explained himself is unknown. He met Roflgator in April 2019 and was introduced to his bar through his daughter RuthlessRuby. When visiting he was invited to do an out-of-character roleplaying tryout which he passed with flying colors. Twitch Highlight - Roache RP tryout On May 8th, 2019 he stated that he only had about one week left to live and was looking to spread his legacy as much as possible. He expressed his shared hatred for "lolis" calling himself a slayer of them. When addressed as a "knight" by Roflgator he was quick to denounce and deny this title, claiming himself to be nothing of the sort. Simply wearing a full suit of plate armor does not make a knight. Later that day he would insult the bartender Jogie Joey, asking to "snap her neck" in an "affectionate way" for some "copper dobbies". She did not appreciate being compared to a whore whose death being worth a few copper coins. The dispute was eventually ended by the proprietor Roflgator. Twitch Highlight - Roache the Loli Slayer .]] When he was attacked by "Zombie Girl" HelloKitten who tested his prowess of sorts he revealed to be nothing more than a reanimated suit of armor, not capable of directly dying or having any flesh for her to chew on or consume. Instead he offered an alliance of sorts if she would team up with him and kill any "loli" creatures, expressing their tender flesh as something much more attractive to someone such as her. Since he stated that he only had about one week remaining to live back in May 2019, it's possible that his animated self has already left this world. Rumors of his passing were put to rest when he reappeared in Bricktown on June 24th, 2019 and attempted to peddle off various goods from the 8est store outdoor section. He parted with various medieval trinkets and items, in addition to claiming that they had magical properties. He even tried to sell things to the local constabulary, the officers Bearly and KatXWind appeared to question the legality of his business practice which eventually caused him to cut his time there short and made himself scarce. Trivia *His accent is sometimes reminiscent of John Cleese typical movie or Monty Python "jolly good fellow" related accents but tends to crack. *Although claiming to be a cockroach conflicting witnesses who have dared to approach and inspect him closer state that they saw nothing at all beneath his armor. *Roache is very dedicated to his persona and always seems to stay partly in-character, even when being addressed out-of-character. *Roache appreciates women of practicality, wearing battle ready and functional Maximilian armor, not flail, silly or skimpy gear that is portrayed in fiction or fantasy. *He has a very close but possibly strange relationship with his daughter, sometimes hinting at having sexual relations with her. This might also just be a way for him to express his sense of humor. *Sometimes he inhibits a bird-like form, what it's properties are or what this means is unclear. Links to Video Clips *Twitch Clip - Roache KKona *Twitch Clip - Roache is plot armor? *Twitch Highlight - Meet Roache the "Loli-slayer" *Twitch Clip - Cockroach claim Gallery Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 41 Roache and RuthlessRuby.jpg|Roache and his daughter Ruthless Ruby Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 42 Roache.jpg|Roache talking to Roflgator in his bar. Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 43 RP Tryouts RuthlessRuby and Roache.jpg|Doing an RP-tryout together with Ruthless Ruby and SciFri. Rofl May 3rd 2019 5 Roache and Goneco.jpg|Roache and Goneco Rofl May 3rd 2019 10 Goneco and Roache.jpg|Goneco and Roache Rofl 2019 May 6th 24 MasterAndrew777, OlyPearlGirl, Peppymint and Roache.jpg|Visiting as his "bird-form" during a "Cinco de Mayo" celebration Rofl 2019 May 8th 6 Roache and Jogie.jpg|Insulting Jogie Joey Rofl 2019 May 8th 50 Valco and Roache.jpg|Meeting another armored figure, NotValco. Rofl 2019 May 10th 20 Bee, Uzu, TK and Bird Roache.jpg|Engaging with Bee, Uzu and TK in bird form. Rofl May 20th 2019 9 Roache and Lizard character (Norii).jpg|Conversing with Norii during a random character RP-session. Rofl May 26th 2019 39 Roache.jpg|Roache. Rofl June 24th 2019 17 Roache selling flowers to KatXWind Outdoor 8est.jpg|Peddling wares to KatXWind at the 8est store outdoor stall. Rofl June 24th 2019 15 Roache, Bearly shippy-dippy Outdoor 8est.jpg|Officer Bearly questions if this business practice is legal. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Constructs Category:Articles Still Underconstruction